


"I don't want you to go."

by notjustmom



Series: Valentine's Day 2019 [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Not A Happy Ending, goodbye scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Day 3: “Nobody has ever measured, not even poets, how much the heart can hold.” -Zelda Fitzgeraldlove confessionsindigo





	"I don't want you to go."

She studies him from the double doors for the briefest of moments; under the surgical garb, he wears the same indigo tunic and trousers he had on when he had needed her to save him, what was it, hours, or days ago, now? Time has became something different to her now, she doesn't want him to leave, she wants to know this new Stephen Strange, the one who apologizes, and laughs at himself - and the goatee, damn. She has always considered him the most handsome man she has ever met, but now, there is something - okay, yeah, magical about him. But she has to go back to work, she doesn't have time to think about what if or what could have been. She walks over to the sink and looks down to see his hands, his beautiful, damaged hands. They aren't just trembling, they are shaking, and after a moment, she draws in a sharp breath as he reaches over to take her hand, and she can feel the deep sadness and regret in him, from a single touch.

"Are you okay?" She knows it's a stupid question, but she wants to help him somehow, even though she already knows she can't.

The look he gives her makes her want to keep him here, in this moment, before anything, or anyone else can hurt him. But he shakes his head and tries to smile at her. "I don't want to leave you, but I -"

"I know." She reaches up to touch his face and he presses his hand over hers, and closes his eyes. She pulls him closer and stands on tiptoe to kiss his cheek and he sighs as he hears her being paged over the intercom.

"I love you. I'll always love you, Christine. Do you remember, when I lost my hands, you told me there was another way to save lives?"

"Apparently a weirder way," she offers him a grin, then bites her lip, and nods.

"I have to go." He lets go of her hand and kisses her forehead, then turns away and walks out the doors without a backward glance.

She closes her eyes and wraps her arms around herself and whispers, "I don't want you to go."

"Paging Dr. Palmer..."

She blinks, then shakes her head and as she rewashes her hands, wonders if she'll ever see him again.


End file.
